Broken Brown Eyes
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: ONESHOT. Those broken brown eyes look into the green eyes and they know that if this night is going to end one way; with broken dreams and unsaid words and too much pain. Jeff/Punk SLASH.


**NOTE: I wrote this originally on LJ but since it's the season for Halloween, I decided to post it here too! ;) Cheers! **

**WARNING! this is _sick _and _twisted_ but I love it. You have been warned. No flames about the horror of this story.  
**

Title: **Broken Brown Eyes**  
Rated: +18 - language, drugs, violence, blood, gore, themes  
Summary: Those broken brown eyes look into the green eyes and they know that if this night is going to end one way; with broken dreams and unsaid words and too much pain. Jeff/Punk.  
Genre: Horror  
Author's Note: For theskyeskye and mine's fic trade. She'd written my Punk/Jeff so I'm writing her hers, I hope that you like it, sweetheart!

* * *

_**sunday**; nightmare of a party_

* * *

Punk had always hated parties.

But this time, as he'd run his fingers through the rough cotton of the cuff of his black t-shirt, he was looking forward to this party and he felt so happy and eager to go, knowing that Jeff Hardy wasn't going to show up and he just wanted to be in a party without seeing him encouraging everyone else to get wasted and he was told that there wouldn't be too much alcohol so he wouldn't be having such a temper and-and- who was he kidding? He didn't want this and he knew it as well as anyone did that he just wanted to stay home and crawl under his bed and die there because he was slightly petrified of that house, that house that he was going to party in, from the sheer thought of alcohol and the squeaky sounds when his feet would move and the hot breaths that he'd always feel on his neck.

Those hot breaths...

They'd always send shivers down his spine and he turned around towards the mirror, staring at the person inside of him and God, he'd sworn that he'd seen a stranger there inside of him and God, he was so damn tired, so fucking tired as his head pressed to his shoulder and he was already wishing the night was over even if he didn't move from his position and he felt too frozen in his position as his stomach was sloshing acid knots and his head was burning with pain and twisting with agony but he still walked out towards his car, and the scent of his car only smothered his nose, only made him feel as if he was drowning and choking in the ocean of his own scent as he started his car and it took longer than an hour for him to finally stop at the house.

His head was pounding and his heart was already exploding and he didn't know how to stop the fear from striking his heart as terror ate him whole and he was frozen in place and God, he wanted to turn back right now.

Unshed tears were pooling in his eyes. He was so petrified of this house.

Scared.

So very scared.

The black cloth of his t-shirt was infusing with the darkness that consumed him.

Even with the lights and the scent of alcoholic punch, too much alcohol as he'd expected from them, too much pain to see them all waste their lives away, shoving acidic alcohol down their throats and he'd sit down and he'd remember that he was doing this for his brother but then, as he looked at the mirror, the mirror that was right in front of him, he'd seen himself again - such a stranger, with all the fear that built in his eyes and he twisted his head as soon as he'd realized how much terror was lapping in his eyes as he'd taken a cool swig of his Pepsi but when he'd looked back, there was a tan body, with green eyes and purple and blue dyed brown hair and-

Jeff Hardy.

He twisted his head, trying to forget about it and when he opened one eye, Jeff was gone.

But there was hot breath on his neck and when he looked down, there he was, Jeff Hardy, with his soft green eyes and his sweaty hair and Punk pushed him off, "what the hell are you doing here?" he hissed under his breath, "this is my brother's private party!"

"Don't you wear a color other than black?" Jeff asked, running his hand through the smooth muscle of Punk's neck, and he kissed it, making Punk cringe away, with wide and confused green eyes, Jeff walked in close towards Punk, making Punk shake his head.

"I know everything about you, Punky. I know that you love me."

Punk stares at him, completely and utterly confused. "I fucking hate you, Jeff."

"No, you don't! You love me!"

Punk looks away towards the mirror and he sees that his reflection is there but Jeff...Jeff has no reflection and it's scaring the hell of him and when he looks back towards the positon of where Jeff had stod, he's gone and Punk's body shakes. "Jeff?!"

Punk's brother, Mike, walked over to him with a plastered pale concerned face, "you need to lie down, Punk."

"Jeff..."

Mike had led him towards a room and had made him lie down onto the bed and Mike kissed his brother's forehead while Punk froze from the emptiness that burned and ignited inside of his body so furiously and his heart was bleeding so badly that he was choking on his own blood and he stared into Mike's body as he descended the room and the room was black and dull with pain and agony and he covered a thin, white sheet and the room...the colors that were fading off into the colors, black and dullnes and gray...

"Jeff?"

The echo had struck electricity through Punk's body.

"Jeff?! Where the hell are you?"

And as he turned around, two hands wrapped around Punk's body; Jeff's.

He heard the sound of screaming and Jeff gripped his hands tighter on Punk's body and Punk had registered the sound of the scream, following by streetching metal, tires rolling, so loud, so painful to hear...

The scream only turned louder.

"W-where were you?" Punk asked, feeling Jeff run his finger through the bone of his hip, and it sent a shiver down Punk's spine as he wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck, both of their bodies pressing against each other, the sweat making them cling to each other, making them two pieces fit into one and the feel of Punk's hot breath on Jeff's face-

Tires rolling.

Screeching metal.

So damn loud.

The sound of a scream.

So fucking haunting.

"You know what color you look best in, Punk?" Jeff asked, holding the hem of Punk's black t-shirt and he tore it off in one movement, causing Punk to grip tighter on Jeff's body, the exposed flesh of his chest was pressing against the thick sweaty cloth of Jeff and God, it was so hard to let go, two bodies that were fit together into two pieces of a puzzle and Punk found it hard to let go even if he wanted to as Jeff ran his hand at the back of Punk's flesh and Jeff's fingers dug into Punk's flesh, making Punk groan in pain and that was music, sweet, lullabies, to Jeff's ear.

So damn beautiful.

"I don't want to be some fucking hook up. I want you to remember me." Jeff's thick voice was burning with ferocity.

Before Punk can ask what was he doing, Jeff's fingernails deepened and they ran down Punk's back, drawing blood in a few, deep streaks that was hurting him so bad, making him suffer from the languish that was overtaking him.

"I _like _you in black." Jeff said as he kissed Punk's bare, sweaty shoulder. It tasted so good.

So addictive...

"But I _love _you in _red_."

And before Punk can comprehend those words, Jeff's fingernails had dug out of Punk's back and he bit through the flesh of his shoulder, blood was seeping in Jeff's mouth and it tasted too sweet, too freaking sweet.

"I want you to fucking dream of my face. I want you to remember me."

The music that was roaming downstairs was almost inaudible as Jeff bit through Punk's ear, making him groan and when Jeff bit harder, Punk screamed and that was the sound he wanted to hear.

"You did this to me."

Punk looked around.

This house...

This house was...

Haunted.

The look in Jeff's eyes was pure horror.

"Jeff, stop! You wouldn't really do this in real life! It's this house. It's haunted or something or-"

"You don't know what's happened in this room, did you?"

Punk looked around and when Jeff flickered the lights on, Punk's heart was bleeding too hard for him to be alive as he registered in the blood that was all around the walls, and seeing all that blood had made nausea overtake Punk's body as Jeff kissed Punk's sweaty face.

The place was sweaty and dull and small.

But Jeff's body was almost cold now.

It was getting colder and colder for him.

And Punk was clinging to him, wanting to feel warm, even for a moment.

"Why are you so broken?" Jeff whispered, kissing Punk's ear.

"I'm not!"

"Punk, Punk, please...listen to me, I know what's hidden underneath that flesh and blood...I know who you really are!" Jeff exclaimed.

"No, you don't!"

Punk flipped his phone and he tried to as Jeff wrapped his arms around Punk's waist, biting near that straight edge tattoo of his and Jeff pressed his lips towards Punk's stomach, feeling the fire that ignited underneath the flesh, "Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Come pick up your fucking brother!"

Matt started sobbing and sniffing, "you jerk! You bastard!"

"W-what did I do?"

"Jeff...Jeff died."

"That's impossible!" Punk exclaimed. "He's right in front of me-"

"He got into a car crash and I took him into a room...he wouldn't stop bleeding...he bled everywhere in this one room I stopped in, I think it's your brother's house I stopped in and he just died right there on the spot. J-J-Jeff...."

Punk shut the phone, unable to believe the words he had heard and looked at Jeff. "A-are you dead?"

The thought terrified him.

This house...

This house was...

_Haunted_.

Jeff's spirit in this body, a corpse was kissing him, a corpse was touching him, a ghost and that sent a shiver down Punk's spine as he tried to get away but Jeff's hands wrapped around Punk's waist and kissed Punk's ear, soft and sweet.

"Do you want to go home to your empty house, Punk?"

Punk shook his head.

"Make me love you. Make me make you mine."

Punk nodded his head, but he felt so confused. He was just so tired as Jeff discarded all of their clothing, both of their bodies touching each other, and Punk stared into Jeff's eyes as he tried to speak, "I died...and I went back to this life just because I loved you...and nothing can break true love apart, can it?"

"I don't love you..." Punk whispered.

"You will, baby. You will one day."

Jeff's finger went towards Punk's cock, digging into it and the pleasure was real and that shocked Punk as Jeff added another finger, a third one, making a shiver of pleasure run past Punk's spine as Jeff's other hand went to his stomach, where fingernails would just draw blood from Punk's stomach and without warning, Jeff slipped into Punk, making Punk cry out in pain and pleasure as Jeff's fingernails just scratched against the flesh, so much blood...

So lovely.

"I love your blood, Punk...I love you..."

"You're-you're gonna kill me if-"

"Why do you think I'm making you bleed, Punky? I need you to die..."

And before Punk can say another few words, Jeff's finger went back to scratching so deep and so fast that flesh was tearing and Punk found it hard to stay awake as Jeff whispered those words into Punk's ear, knowing that they had eternity left, _"hush, child, don't make a sound."_

* * *

**Review??**

**X Sam.**_  
_


End file.
